


Birthday Boy

by MelanieQuinlan



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieQuinlan/pseuds/MelanieQuinlan
Summary: Chris gives Neil a very sexy birthday present.
Relationships: Chris Lowe/Neil Tennant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Boy

Neil looked at all the people seated around the long table and, with a contended smile, leaned back in his chair. He took another sip of champagne and caught Chris’ eye. His friend grinned at him from the other end of the table and then laughed at something his sister Vicky had whispered into his ear. 

It was odd, Neil mused, how quickly that thing with Chris had fallen into place after the somewhat turbulent events from earlier that year. The 29th of February really wasn’t that long ago and yet sometimes it seemed that things had never been different, with Chris being at his side not only as his friend and partner but his lover as well. And the only really odd thing was that it didn’t seem odd at all.

This night they were celebrating his 54th birthday and even though some friends were missing, would be missing from such gatherings forever, Neil was grateful that so many of the people closest to him were there. There was chatter and laughter all around and it made him smile even more broadly. 

Even though it was already quite late nobody seemed to be even thinking about leaving, which was just fine with Neil, although he certainly hoped to catch a few quiet moments with Chris later. 

Next to him his friend Daniel stood up and raised his glass in a toast: “To the old guy, who’s still good for a surprise or two!”

The little speech made everybody laugh because the usually gentle and serious teacher was slurring his words and swayed slightly on his feet as he drained his glass and slapped Neil’s shoulder as he sat back down. Daniel’s husband Andrew tried to keep him from topping up his glass again but Daniel had already grabbed the half-empty champagne bottle from next to Neil and filled both their glasses to the brim. 

On Neil’s other side, his sister Susan was deep in conversation with Janet, her current affair and Tom Stephan while Tom’s boyfriend was talking clubs with Kevin and Chris. His second youngest niece was on the sofa in the corner and had snuggled suspiciously close to a young and extremely handsome acquaintance of Eric Watson who had sneaked away to the kitchen with his wife to snog.

Neil started to wander around, pulling up empty chairs or sitting on armrests as he made his way through the room. He chatted with everybody and when he was back to where he’d started from, over two hours had passed and even he was decidedly unsteady on his feet. 

Susan and Vicky were calling cabs and collecting car keys from everybody they deemed unfit for driving and one by one his friends bit him good-night and left. It took a lot of drunken embraces, sloppy kisses to his cheeks and more back-slapping to make sure they did leave and then suddenly only he and Chris were left in the room.

Neil flopped down on the sofa with a thankful sigh and stretched his arms out on the backrest. He let his head loll back and closed his eyes for an instant. 

“How late is it now?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“17 minutes to four in the morning,” Chris replied and sat down next to him.

“Oh dear,” Neil chuckled. “I guess I should say something like: ‘I’m getting too old for such parties’ but I won’t.”

“It wouldn’t have been a very convincing lie in the first place,” Chris agreed and fished a small package from the back pocket of his jeans. He placed it on Neil’s chest and waited for him to react.   
Neil frowned slightly and then slowly opened his eyes and blinked. 

“What’s this?” He asked and tried to sit up which made the package slide down into his lap. He shook his head slightly and then sat up straight. “Wow, I didn’t realize how dizzy I was.”

Chris grinned. “Yeah, about 15 glasses of champagne will do that to you,” he teased. 

Neil had taken the small package into his hand and was shaking it carefully close to his ear. 

“So what’s this?” He asked again.

“A present,” Chris replied somewhat reluctantly. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s wrapped up after all.”

“Prat,” Neil muttered. “I can see that it’s wrapped up and in pink paper no less. But you already gave me your present, so… What’s this?”

“A more… personal present,” Chris explained and grinned. 

Neil thought that something about Chris face expression should’ve have sent alarm bells off in his head but he really couldn’t care less, being as drunk, tired and happy as he was. So he just shook the package some more, arched an eyebrow at Chris and finally tore away the paper. 

A small white paper box, slightly bigger than a package of cigarettes, was revealed. There was no lettering on the box, nothing that would have given Neil any clue to its contents. It weighted next to nothing and made only a dull sound when he shook it. All appeared innocent enough but Chris’ grin had widened and he looked at Neil with a mixture of nervousness and glee. 

When he lifted the top off and stared at what Chris had called a more personal present for a moment. Two of the things he saw made sense to him even though it still took him by surprise somehow that Chris had chosen to give them to him and as for the third… He had no idea. Despite his brain feeling pleasantly foggy after all the champagne he felt his cheeks burn when the realization of what this gift was suggesting hit him. 

“You cheeky bugger,” Neil mumbled and looked up at Chris who was laughing softly to himself. 

“Don’t look so shocked,” he chuckled. “What do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” Neil tried in vain to keep his features neutral, when in truth he felt a sudden rush of excitement.

“I can guess what you want with this,” he said, indicating a small bottle which contained some expensive looking massage oil. “And I can also guess what you wanna do with that,” he pointed at what without a shadow of a doubt was a cock ring. “But what on earth is this supposed to be?” He lifted a thin and fairly long strap of cloth from the box and looked inquiringly at his friend. It was soft to the touch, like silk and unfurled easily. Neil could only guess its full length as he didn’t take it all out but thought it might be something like 1.5 meters.

“Clever lad,” Chris teased. “I didn’t include the KY because I figured it’s sort of standard equipment anyway.”

“Standard equipment?” Neil echoed and then laughed. “I should have known that you’ll find an excuse to have some more sex on every occasion but, please, do enlighten me as what this piece of cloth has to do with that.”

Chris rolled his eyes and made an exasperated sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Neil was remarkably slow to catch up.

“This,” he explained and lifted the strap of cloth from the box “is meant to make sure that you’ll enjoy your pressie.”

When Neil looked even more confused, Chris took the box from him and placed it on the sofa next to him. He seized both of Neil’s hands and pulled at them until his arms were outstretched between them. Then he draped the ends of the cloth loosely around Neil’s wrist and grinned once more. 

“Like this your hands won’t be in the way all the time,” he said vaguely.

Neil shot him an alarmed look and shook the strap lose. “You know damn well that I don’t like such stuff,” he said in an uneasy voice and made to get up.

Chris however placed a reassuring hand on his knee and urged him to stay where he was.

“Don’t get upset, Neil. I don’t wanna tie you up as a parcel and hang you from the ceiling or whatever else these bondage freaks find exciting. Come on, you know I don’t dig that stuff either. I only suggest a little… Hell, it’s not even a game. It’s just… fun!”

Neil looked at Chris for a long moment and then took a deep breath and nodded slowly. 

“Explain.”

“Remember what you said about your favourite fantasy while we were still chatting?”

Neil nodded. Understanding was dawning on him now but he still wanted to hear it from Chris, so he said nothing.

“I thought it’ll make a good gift to make that fantasy come true for you. You know, the image of the bibliophile stretched out naked in bed in front of me, letting me do all sorts of things to him, stuck in the back of my head since you first mentioned it.”

“Oh Jesus,” Neil wasn’t even bothered that his little comment had come out as a small moan and ran one hand over his head.

“And this is to make sure that I really don’t interfere,” he concluded and took the strap into his hand again. 

Chris nodded. “I thought you’ll just place your arms over your head, and I tie your wrists loosely. Just to remind you that you are supposed to just lay back and enjoy yourself. If you get uncomfortable, just say, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know that,” Neil mumbled a little distractedly. He glanced at the strap of cloth in his hand, then at the small box and finally looked directly at Chris. He let a reluctant smile spread into a huge grin and saw Chris face light up with enthusiasm.

“You plan to make this last, do you?” He asked. 

“Yep!” Chris confirmed, looking smug. “But you’ve asked for it, so no complains in advance.”  
“Who’s complaining?” Neil asked innocently and this time really got up, taking all parts of the personal gift with him. “Aren’t you coming? I think I’m going to have a shower before I go to bed. And if you’re not too tired, I’m all game!”

◊◊◊◊

Neil went straight to what Chris referred to as the Master Bedroom and tossed the box and the strap onto the bed and then wasted no time and began to undress himself. By the time he heard Chris’ footsteps on the stairs he was stark naked. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of freedom getting rid of his clothes always generated after a long day. The fabric of the thick carpet underneath his feet felt very pleasant and the fairly cool air on his bare skin was refreshing and caused goose bumps to rise on his arms and legs. 

He then went into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open and started the shower. He quickly used the toilet and then placed two towels over the seam of the basin and stepped inside the shower. He adjusted the tabs until the water was pleasantly cool and helped to revive him. If he had gotten Chris only half right, the long night was far from over. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Chris to join him and found himself relaxing even further as Chris’ hands moved over his back and shoulders, easing away some of the tension that had gathered there. 

Neil then turned and, with one hand, lifted Chris’ chin. He looked at him intently for a moment, caught up in a wild mixture of emotions and finally leaned in to kiss him gently on the mouth. 

“I haven’t thanked you for your second gift,” he mumbled against Chris’ mouth as his friends tongue began teasing him. 

Chris snorted and drew away, wiping water out of his eyes. 

“Don’t thank me yet. I mean, the things in the box aren’t the real present, right? Let’s see how it turns out and if you like it. What’s the appropriate saying here? Don’t count your chicken before they hatched?”

Now it was Neil’s turn to snort. 

“Right, but if you’re in charge of the eggs, one can count on the outcome being something wicked!”

Chris flashed him his best mischievous grin and winked.

“And don’t you just love that? Come on, hurry up! I’m freezing in here!”

◊◊◊◊

When they were done drying themselves, Neil was the first to leave the bathroom. He paused halfway to the bed and looked around. Chris had drawn the curtains and the room was lit only by a small lamp on top of a chest of drawers and two candles, big ones enclosed in grey tinted glass. The room was now illuminated by a soft, golden light which was just bright enough to see by but left enough shadows lingering in the far corners.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Hmm, that smells nice! What is it?”

“Nice!” Chris exclaimed behind him. “I knew you were going to say something like this. It’s the same scent as your massage oil, by the way and it’s supposed to be sexy. Sandalwood, white musk, a touch of vanilla and something else, I’ve forgotten the name of,” he explained. 

“I like it,” Neil replied simply and crossed the rest of the distance to the bed, where he turned to face Chris who was taking something out of his wardrobe. 

“Still, I wouldn’t call a scent sexy, I’d say it’s sensual.”

“Isn’t that the same?” Chris asked, almost despite himself and threw a couple of small towels into Neil’s general direction. Neil sidestepped them and they landed next to his feet in a messy heap. He arched an eyebrow. 

“Almost, but not quite. But it’s most alluring,” he quickly amended when he saw Chris scowl. 

“Don’t give me lectures. Be a good lad and lay down now, will you?”

Laughing softly under his breath Neil pushed the covers aside and laid down on the bed. 

“No, move the pillow a bit further down,” Chris instructed. “So that you’ve got enough room over your head to rest your arms.”

Neil complied and after some fiddling around found a comfortable position. Stretching out his arms above his head, he looked up and grinned at Chris. 

“You can do the honours now!”

When he saw Chris picking up the thin strap of cloth however, he experienced a pang of nervousness. Mixed into it were curiosity and excitement but at the moment he felt more apprehensive than anything else. Whereas being naked hadn’t bothered him one bit before, he now felt strangely exposed. He knew he was being absurd, but he still couldn’t help it. 

He watched silently as Chris walked slowly, deliberately around the bed, toying with the strap as he went and then sat down next to the pillow on the side of the bed. Their eyes locked for a moment and Chris smirked down at him. 

“He seems to enjoy himself immensely, getting me where he wants me to be,” Neil thought wryly. 

Chris’ fingertips moved up and down his arms, just barely making contact with his skin. It was the ghost of a touch, but it sent a shiver of anticipation down Neil’s spine all he same. 

Then Chris grabbed his hands and held them together, both palms facing upwards, one hand resting on top of the other and began to bind his wrists together. He first tied the strap around one wrist, then around the other and back again, making the strands of cloth cross over. He repeated the motion several times, creating the shape of the figure eight many times over until he ran out of rope. 

Tying up the lose end, he made sure Neil was comfortable but would not be able to slip free of his restraints by accident. Still a little tug at his last knot would unravel everything easily enough but in his current position Neil wasn’t able to reach that. He would have to lower his arms and use his teeth but somehow Chris didn’t think his friend would get desperate enough to free himself like this.

Neil watched all the proceedings with a guarded face expression. He was still comfortable when Chris moved away and his restrains felt almost pleasant, soft and silky as they were. 

As Chris moved back to the bottom end of the bed, it gave Neil plenty of opportunity to admire the natural grace with which his friend moved. It always showed most when Chris was relaxed and felt he was free to do what he pleased but until recently Neil couldn’t have guessed how much at ease Chris seemed running around in the nude. It still amazed and puzzled him sometimes but right now it found it quite exciting. 

“God, he looks so sexy when he moves like that,” he thought.

He loved the look of his friend naked: the narrow shoulders, the skinny figure and the wiry hair covering his arms, legs and chest. His nipples, small and dark against his pale skin.

“We spent way too much time inside of closed rooms,” Neil mused, knowing very well that as long as they continued doing what they’d been doing since the 80s that wouldn’t change. 

He loved to watch the subtle play of muscles as Chris walked, the way his member was dangling freely, still limp. Chris made walking around naked look like the most natural thing in the world. Well, it possibly was but Neil had just never arrived at this attitude and still felt somewhat ill at ease being naked for other than the very obvious reasons.

Chris had reached the bottom end by now and turned and looked at him for a long moment, no doubt admiring his handiwork. Neil stared back; mesmerized by the bizarreness of it all and the look of desire he could read on his friend’s face. He felt exposed and absurdly helpless but to his surprise it didn’t frighten him but turned him on instead.

◊◊◊◊

Chris took his time just taking in the picture before him. He smirked. It wasn’t often that he got Neil in a position in which he had surrendered almost all control. It was a good view, he decided, one he was going to remember fondly. 

Totally naked and waiting for him to make the first move, Neil looked very inviting. His skinny legs were outstretched, resting only a fraction of an inch apart, not totally revealing the nest of dark pubic hair and hesitantly stirring penis. The hip bones showed clearly as did the outlines of his ribs. The patchwork of hair on his chest was mostly grey and his nipples looked very pink against his pale skin. His face expression had softened; it was open now, curious and a bit impatient. 

He liked the bit of 5 o’clock shadow that covered Neil’s cheeks, chin and throat and no doubt would make all their kisses a bit scratchy. 

He shot a last indulgent grin at his friend and then reached for the bottle. He unscrewed the lid and tossed it aside carelessly. He squeezed quite a generous amount of scented oil into his palm and deposited the bottle within easy reach on top of the mattress next to Neil. 

Still keeping his position at the bottom end of the bed, Chris rubbed his palms together and then ran his hands down his chest, over his instantly hardening nipples and right down to his hip bones. 

The aroma of sandalwood, musk and vanilla intensified and Chris felt it going to his head, almost like inhaling the heavy fragrance of incense might do. It was very pleasant, though and Chris also enjoyed the feeling of his oily palms gliding in lazy but nonetheless suggestive circles over his upper body. All the while he hadn’t stopped watching Neil and seeing his friend’s reaction to his little display was even more satisfying than his own fleeting touches. 

Neil’s eyes had widened, and he had swallowed hard a few times, making his Adam’s apple move quite rapidly up and down. His gaze followed Chris’ hands as they moved over his chest and now, he stared at his body with rapt attention. 

It made Chris feel all hot and even more eager than he already was to really get started, seeing Neil look all flustered and excited. He saw Neil’s tongue dart over his lips briefly and in this moment, it was an incredibly sexy sight. 

Chris resisted the urge to let his hands run any lower, to touch himself at more intimate places and instead took one of Neil’s feet in his hands and began massaging it gently. 

Neil seemed almost startled at the sudden contact of skin on skin, having obviously been snapped out some deep thoughts. He caught himself quickly though and lay perfectly still; trying not to flinch even if it was obvious from his face-expression that he resented being tickled. 

Chris just smiled and continued his work, increasing the pressure slightly. His thumbs pressed small circles across the sole of Neil’s foot and then around his ankle and down to his toes.

Chris only stopped briefly to pour more oil into his palm and then continued his massage up to Neil’s knee. Again, he took his time and tried to be as thorough, gentle and sensual as possible. 

He quite enjoyed his self-set task, the scent of the oil was thick around him now, his hands were warm, and he felt the first stirrings of arousal as he kept on caressing his friend’s skin. 

Neil seemed completely relaxed now; he had stopped making those involuntary, funny little jerking motions which indicated that Chris had been working in a ticklish area and now looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, clearly caught up in the pleasant sensation. 

Chris repeated what he’d done so far with Neil’s other foot and noted with amusement that this time his massage of the sole of Neil’s foot didn’t seem to tickle. Chris watched as Neil slowly closed his eyes and sighed softly. When he had reached Neil’s other knee it was clear that other sensations had blocked out any desire to flinch away from Chris’ touch. 

He wondered for a moment if he should go on with his massage or first make sure that Neil would last through everything, he has planned for him tonight. He grinned to himself as he envisioned what else he had in stock for his friend. He could hardly wait to see Neil’s face-expression when he realized that this second present had only been the tip the iceberg. 

Judging from his own slowly growing erection he decided now was possible a good time to apply part of the gift and reached for the little box. 

Neil’s eyes flew open as Chris’ weight dented the mattress when he knelt next to him, close to his hip. For a second he looked almost disappointed that the massage had stopped so quickly but then he caught sight of the small object in Chris’ hand and let his head fall back on the pillow, not quite managing to stifle a moan. 

Chris leaned down, steadying himself with one hand next to Neil’s shoulder so that his chest covered Neil’s. He kissed Neil firmly on the mouth and ran the very tip of his tongue teasingly over his friend’s lips. He noted with satisfaction that Neil’s lips parted almost instantly, eager to grant access to his searching tongue but Chris did not humour him. 

Instead, he placed hungry, wet, open-mouthed kisses down Neil’s chin, along his jaw and right to a spot below his ear. Neil shuddered as Chris’ hot breath hit him where when he whispered:

“I haven’t even started yet, old boy. But I want you to stop that.”

“Stop what?” Neil asked, sounding just a little breathless.

“Stop being so restrained,” Chris whispered back, making Neil shudder once more. 

“I want to see if you like what I do. I want to hear if you like what I do. Don’t fight for control, you can’t win tonight anyway!”

“Is… Is that a promise or a threat?”

Chris smirked and gave the spot behind Neil’s ear an experimental lick. 

“Depends on, I guess. Is it a threat when I say that you’ll be begging for release before I’m through with you?”

“Oh, Heaven help me,” Neil muttered but turned his head so that his ear, which Chris was now nibbling at, was even more exposed. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Chris asked and Neil merely nodded. 

“I said I want to hear if you like what I’m doing,” he reminded his friend again and carefully bit Neil’s earlobe for emphasis. 

“Ouch, you bugger, that hurt!” Neil cursed but then moaned softly as Chris started the open-mouthed kisses again and this time trailed a path down Neil’s throat and chest right to his belly button.

“That’s better,” Chris mumbled and then sat up straight. He ran his fingertips over the dark patch of pubic hair and along the length of Neil’s rapidly hardening dick. 

It was a pity that this particular aspect of Neil’s anatomy would feature more prominently in his plans for this night only much, much later, Chris thought sarcastically as he applied the cock ring with a few deft movements of his hands. 

When he was done, he looked at Neil who in turn was watching him with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

Chris leaned back, so he wasn’t touching Neil and studied him for a moment. 

“Have you ever used one before?” he asked in a soft voice.

“What? A cock ring?” Neil raised one customary eyebrow and laughed. “Yes, I have. Not frequently but anyway.” Second-guessing Chris’ next question, he continued: “Tom once thought stuff like this was a must.”

“Hmm, I would’ve been more than surprised if your shy little German had ever come up with things like this,” Chris chuckled. “But what do you mean: Stuff like that?”

“Oh, you know,” Neil began, sounding a bit ill at ease. “Some toys. Dildos. Butt-plugs, even hand-cuffs and blindfolds.”

Chris chucked and gave a short whistle. “You don’t sound as if you had a good time with those,” he teased.

“Not really,” Neil admitted, despite looking definitely embarrassed now. “He was high and not listening to anything I said and didn’t register that I panicked not soon after he had me cuffed and I couldn’t see a thing because of that stupid blind-fold.”

“Your claustrophobia?”

“Must have been,” Neil tried to shrug his shoulders without lowering his arms from above his head. He took a deep breath and then smiled at Chris. “But I was much more insecure regarding anything sexual back then, so no worries!”

“That’s the spirit,” Chris beamed at him and leaned down for another teasing kiss. Again, he refused to enter Neil’s open mouth with his tongue which earned him a frustrated little growl. 

He groped around for the little bottle and when he had found it, changed positions so that he was now kneeling between Neil’s feet. While he poured some oil into his palm, he asked Neil to draw his knees up so that his feet came resting on top of the mattress. Neil did as he was told without even commenting and simply watched Chris rubbing his palms together to coat them both equally in oil.

Chris continued his massage exactly where he’d left off, at Neil’s right knee. He slowly worked his way up his thigh and finally took great care caressing the sensitive inside, first with feather-light touches, then with both of his palms pressed flat against the soft flesh, trailing lazy circles. 

When he started the same treatment with Neil’s other thigh, Chris noted his friend’s moans were coming more frequently now and that a barely detectable tremor ran through his legs. 

Next were Neil’s belly and chest and this time Chris poured the oil directly onto Neil’s skin, sprinkling his torso quite liberally with the viscous liquid. He began spreading out the oil, rubbing it in with long, drawn out movements of his hands. Each time his fingers mover over Neil’s ribs, it made him jerk slightly.

“Another ticklish spot?” Chris asked with a grin.

“As if you wouldn’t know,” Neil replied, sounding slightly irritated and tried, quite in vain, to pull away as Chris now poked him in the ribs even more and pretended to be playing the keyboards on his outlined bones. 

“Leave that,” Neil snapped but Chris ignored him and continued teasing him without mercy. 

Clearly despite himself, Neil couldn’t suppress a helpless giggle any longer. He was gasping for breath in no time, but Chris only stopped when Neil started pleading.

“Stop this, Chris. Come on, please, stop!”

“Didn’t I say you’d be begging?” Chris asked smugly, his palms still pressed flat against Neil’s chest. He let his friend take a few deep breaths before he continued his massage, now devoting his complete attention to one of Neil’s nipples at the time. He gently brushed his thumb over it, stroked it with his palm, tweaked and twisted it between his fingers until they were both hard.

“So far, so good,” Chris thought and smiled. 

Neil’s eyes had closed again, and his head was titled back a little, so that his throat was exposed. His lips were slightly parted, and his breathing was not quite even any more. He wasn’t moaning now, but instead made a funny little humming sound deep in his throat.

It made Chris laugh. “You’re purring, you old tom-cat!”

Neil blinked and looked at Chris sheepishly. “Do I? Well, it’s all your fault, isn’t it?”

Chris didn’t answer and instead bent over the edge of the bed and grabbed one of the small towels he had thrown there earlier. He gave Neil a quick wipe down, getting rid of the excess oil and then, without warning, launched himself at Neil’s throat once more. 

He started with small, quick kisses, covering every inch of skin from Neil’s chin to his breastbone and from one ear to the other. Then came the licks and the open-mouthed kisses, which he now alternated with quick little bites and sucks.

Chris kept up that pattern until he had reached Neil’s belly button. He paused for a split-second and then darted in with his tongue, swirling it around the little indentation, provoking Neil to another little twitch. 

He changed positions slightly and moved up a little, both hands now planted firmly on both sides of Neil’s chest. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, then the other and then played around with them for a while. He flicked the tip of his tongue cross the small, hard bits of flesh, he lapped at them, he took them between his teeth and pulled, he even playfully bit them. In short, he did everything to those nipples he could do without using his hands. 

Chris didn’t think Neil even noticed, though. He was breathing hard by now, his cheeks were flushed and tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow. But his eyes were open, and he seemed to watch Chris intently, which Chris found strangely thrilling. He sucked long and hard on Neil’s nipple again. It made Neil draw in his breath and hiss approvingly:

“Yes, oh yes!”

“Good boy,” Chris chuckled. “That’s the kind of thing I wanted to hear from you. Thought it would be easier to persuade you to be more vocal. Should come with your job-description.”

“My…? What? Job-description?” Despite the fact that a shiver of intense pleasure passed down his spine, Neil somehow managed to sound incredulous. 

“Yeah,” Chris grinned. “Are you the vocalist, or what?”

Neil couldn’t answer, he was laughing so hard. The fact that Chris kept sucking at his nipples didn’t exactly help to let him regain his breath. Nevertheless, he managed to get the following words out between gasps and giggles: 

“What a pun, Lowe! Hey, stop, stop! Let me… Oh damn, let me catch my breath. Please!”

Chris let the nipple he was currently sucking glide out of his mouth with a soft plop and then wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt very hot and was sure that his face was glowing as well. Sweat was tickling down his back and his dick was now quite hard, despite the fact that it had not even been touched. 

He smiled wickedly at his friend and said: 

“Okay, I stopped but now you have to turn around!” 

◊◊◊◊

Even though he had heard Chris’ words very clearly, Neil couldn’t help but stare at his friend, totally speechless for once. His giggles had died somewhere in his throat and now he mouth felt strangely dry as he tried to swallow down the odd mixture of fresh excitement and apprehension he felt rising from the pit of his stomach. 

Chris said nothing and just looked back at him, waiting for his reaction. He was still smiling but the expression in his tawny eyes was kind. Hungry, yes, and maybe a bit impatient but not callous. Neil blinked once, then twice and forced the shadow of an unpleasant memory from his conscious mind and then nodded slowly. 

He looked at Chris for the span of another heartbeat and felt a weird fluttering sensation somewhere inside. His dick, which was forced into a permanent erection by the cock ring, gave an appreciative twitch as well. 

Chris naked in front of him was always a breath-taking sight but Chris naked and hard was even better. And somehow the thought that Chris was hard, flushed and a little out of breath only because he had been pleasuring him was very thrilling. 

Neil swung his arms over his head and down in front of his chest and used the momentum it gave him to sit up and then got upon his knees and turned so that he was now facing the wall behind the bed instead of Chris. 

He contemplated the pillows in front of him for a moment, his hands still held uselessly in front of his chest. He tried to lower himself as slowly as possible but, in the end, could not prevent hitting the pillows with a thud. 

He heard Chris laugh softly behind him and then the rustle of sheets and felt his friend changing positions. He turned his face sideways and stretched out his legs. He could either lift his arms over his head again or keep them folded underneath his chest. He chose the second option, deciding that it would be easier for him to breathe or move. 

He tried to even out his breaths but just the thought of Chris – still naked and hard – moving literally behind his back, planning only God knew what, was enough to send a shiver of desire through him. Plus, his desperately hard cock was now trapped between his body and the mattress and it took a lot of willpower for him to refrain from thrusting his hips against it to get some friction. 

He was prepared for some quick assault and expected Chris’ hands, mouth or tongue to attack him as soon as he’d flipped over but when nothing happened, he felt himself tense a little. 

“What’s this about?” He thought, irritated.

Then he heard himself speak and was surprised how needy and pleading his own voice sounded.

“Chris? Go on with… with whatever, really. Please…”

“Please, what?” he heard the low mumble of Chris’ voice behind him and couldn’t help a grin. That bastard really enjoyed toying with him, did he?

He responded anyway; he was far too keen to continue worrying about being bossed around. And besides, it was Chris who was bossing him, so he didn’t have to fret about power games and tedious things like that. 

“Please go on touching me. Pour some oil on my back and continue your massage or else kiss me or do whatever you want but don’t leave me laying here like that.”

Chris said nothing but Neil could feel a small nudge at his right foot, asking him to spread his legs a little wider. He complied and felt Chris settle between them, no doubt kneeling again. 

Droplets of the slightly cool oil hit his back and shoulders, making him gasp and then Chris’ hands were back on his skin and this time he didn’t even bother to suppress a moan. 

The grip on his shoulders was firm and he realized how tense his muscles had become during that last long day. Even though it was slightly painful to have Chris trying to loosen up the strain, it felt immensely good to have his warm hands back on his skin. 

Neil closed his eyes with a little satisfied sigh and subjected himself to Chris’ touch alone.  
He felt him grip, rub and stroke his shoulders and back but he couldn’t have said how long it took Chris to reach the small of his back. It could’ve been all night; it could’ve been merely a few minutes. Sometime along the way Neil had lost complete track of time. 

He felt warm from head to toe and yet he was shivering occasionally. His skin felt strangely alive and was tingling where Chris had already touched him. His nipples, which were rubbing against the sheets whenever he moved, were still hard and his trapped erection was driving him mad. It was throbbing almost painfully by now and it was near torture not to be able to do anything about it, no to have it touched.

More oil was poured on his now sweaty skin, this time on his lower back and then he felt Chris’ hands move easily over his bum. He groaned and spread his legs a little wider. It was an invitation, a plea but he didn’t care. He wanted Chris to touch him somewhere intimate so badly it was like a constant ache.

Again, Chris proceeded with uncharacteristic patience and took his time to gently massage both of Neil’s ass cheeks before he finally, after what seemed like half an eternally to Neil, ran a teasing finger along the crack. 

It made Neil arch back a little and he pushed into the touch without thinking. Chris repeated the motion and asked softly:

“Is that what you want?”

The sound of his friend’s voice, all hoarse with desire and restraint, made him even dizzier than the champagne and the heavy scent of the oil had so far. 

“Yes,” he managed to answer, his voice nothing but a desperate whisper. 

“Come again,” Chris said conversationally. “I didn’t quite catch what you said.”

He ran his finger down the crack between Neil’s ass cheeks again. 

“Yes, that’s what I want,” Neil had to force the words out of his mouth as he was moving back into the touch once more and a tremor ran through him. 

“And is there anything else you want?” Chris continued his questioning relentlessly. 

“Oh damn, Chris!” Neil cursed. “Shut the hell up, that’s what I want! Shut up and… touch me!”

“But I do touch you, don’t I? I’ve touched you all over, if I recall…” Chris began innocently but was interrupted by Neil before he could finish. 

“Shut up, Lowe! Please! Please, do… something, anything. Let me turn around and give me a blowjob or else fuck me. Please, I can’t stand, I want… Oh!”

Chris had shoved one finger into him, which, thanks to the oil covering his hands, had been easy and was now moving it around experimentally. Neil groaned again and tried to push back as hard as he could. He heard Chris chuckle behind him but forgot whatever it was what he’d wanted to say when Chris pushed his finger in deeply once more and then repeated the motion faster and faster until it was slipping in and out of Neil’s hole quite easily. 

Another finger joined the first one soon after that, stretching him further and he felt anticipation rising within him, making him giddy with excitement. Chris was going to fuck him, finally!

He had no idea how he was supposed to find release with the cock ring still tightly around the base of his shaft, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Chris was fucking him now fast and hard with three fingers up his ass and that he only wished Chris would finally stop playing and get started for real.

He remembered Chris’ words from earlier this evening, that he wanted him to beg and so Neil sucked in a shaky breath and pleaded:

“Please, I want… I want you. Inside…. Inside me. Fuck me, now. Chris, please…”

For a second or two nothing changed. Chris’ fingers continued to push inside of him at a frantic speed but then were withdrawn completely. Nothing happened for a span of a heartbeat and Neil managed to catch his breath. Another heartbeat came and went; another shaky breath and another and another and still nothing happened. Neil felt like sobbing, he was so disappointed that it had stopped, that seemingly everything had stopped.

He felt himself shaking, if because of the unfulfilled desire that pulsed through him or out of fury he neither knew nor cared. Burying his face in the pillows, he muffled a cry of protest. 

Then he felt Chris lips gently brush up his neck and place an incredibly soft kiss behind his ear. 

“Be patient, love. Be patient and turn around. I’ve something I wanna show you!”

Again, he was kissed gently, behind his ear and on top of his head and all of his frustration and uncertainty was forgotten. 

Chris’ voice had sounded so soft, so gentle it had made him tremble with more than just physical longing. It was the tenderness in the voice and in little kisses that touched his heart and he felt that funny fluttering feeling inside his chest again. 

He nodded his consent and rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to find Chris looking down at him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, clearly on the verge of getting up.

Neil felt Chris roaming glance travelling all over his body almost as intensely as a real touch. He could see so much warmth and desire reflected in those brown eyes that he was unable to say anything. 

Their eyes met and Chris smiled. He reached out one hand out and ran it gently along Neil cheek. Neil had to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat and managed a weak smile himself. 

Then Chris got up and crouched in front of the bed, pulling something out from underneath it. When he got up again, Neil could see him carrying a medium sized brown paper bag which, in the context of his birthday present, seemed to scream ‘sex shop’ very loudly. 

Neil chuckled but thought better than to ask what it might contain. Chris settled down between his legs once more, legs crossed. He rummaged through the bag in his lap as if he was simply trying to decide what might be the best treat for a picnic. 

A tube of KY came out first and Chris tossed it aside. It bounced off the mattress and landed near Neil’s thigh. It felt cold against his hot skin. Chris grinned again.

“The standard equipment,” he said. “And now you’ll get a choice between three options or as you might want to put it: you choose: a hard or a soft option!”

Neil snorted at the poor double quote but did not take his eyes off the bag and Chris’ hand searching for something in its depths. 

“Viola, option number one,” Chris announced and held up a rather small dildo. It wasn’t thicker than two fingers and hardly longer than 7 or 8 inches. It was a hideous lilac colour. 

“It’s an homage to your last boyfriend,” Chris explained with another grin when he saw Neil’s confused face expression. 

“Oh, you’re so rude,” Neil chided him but could not help a grin. “I never complained about his size.”

“Or the lack of it,” Chris added in a carrying whisper. “Right, that’s why this,” he punched the air with the small lilac dildo, “was included.”

He put the thing down on the mattress and reached into the bag again. This time he pulled a fairly averagely sized, flesh coloured dildo out of it and held it up for Neil to examine. 

“Option number two,” Chris said. “The imitation of your everyday cock.”

The expression made Neil laugh softly and he thought he had an inkling of what was going to emerge from the bag next. 

Chris threw dildo number two onto the mattress as well. When his hand appeared from out of the bag again, it held up the last dildo. 

“And the last option: the porn star version,” Chris said, his voice thick with amusement. 

Both Neil’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of dildo number three. It was black and, lacking a better word to describe it, huge. It was slightly thicker than a man’s wrists and nearly twice as long as the first one had been. Neil felt his mouth go dry and shook his head as if waking from a dream. 

“So? Which one do you choose?” Chris asked, sounding impatient. 

“Ah, I guess…” Neil began hesitantly. “There’s no forth option? Like… Like your dick?”

“No, there isn’t tonight,” Chris told him firmly, but it was not lost on Neil that his friend’s cock had twitched quite violently at his suggestion. 

“Okay,” Neil drew in a deep breath and tried to keep his voice level even though the excitement was building inside of him again. 

“I’ll go for the next best thing, then,” he told Chris and looked him directly in the eyes. “Option numbers two.”

“Somehow I thought you would,” Chris laughed and tossed the not needed dildos off the bed rather carelessly. 

It made Neil cringe slightly. He usually wouldn’t tolerate two dildos laying around his bedroom floor for anyone to see. He sighed under his breath. Well, since when had anything to do with Chris been even close to ordinary? 

There wasn’t much time for him to contemplate this thought, though. Chris reached for the tube of KY without delay and began coating both dildo number two and Neil’s opening liberally in the colourless gel. 

“Dildo number two,” the phrase echoed through Neil’s mind and drove him to a fit of near hysterical giggles which died away as quickly as they had overwhelmed him. 

Chris was once again kneeling between his wide-spread legs and Neil had a good view of his friend’s twitching dick, which seemed to be both very hard and very red in the soft glow of the low light. The sight made him gasp with want even before Chris slowly pushed the dildo into him and knocked both air and speech from him for good. 

Neil squeezed his eyes shut against the sudden assault of sensation. It hadn’t even been painful; the thing had slid into him in one smooth motion. It was hardly surprising; being as eager as he was for a fuck. It merely felt odd, all cold and slick and even and hard. Artificial. And a little uncomfortable, making him even more aware of his throbbing erection.

Chris was watching him, frozen in mid-motion, giving him time to get accommodated to the feel of the dildo stuck within him. Neil squirmed a little, shifting positions very slightly and then drew up his kneels and spread his legs as wide as he could. He gave a barely noticeable nod and Chris took the hint and slowly withdrew the dildo, only to slam it back in almost at once. 

Neil let out a drawn-out moan and positioned his arms above his head once more. Chris established a fast, relentless rhythm, fucking him hard and deep with that synthetic dick. For a while Neil watched, mesmerized, even though sweat was now running into his eyes and made them burn. 

Chris seemed so eager, so intent on what he was doing – “On giving me pleasure,” Neil thought, totally flabbergasted. That knowledge added to his own frantic strife for release. 

But then Chris kept hitting his prostate, sending wave after wave of blinding pleasure through his body, and his eyes fell shut. He wasn’t able to lay still anymore, his head lolled from one side of the pillow to the other, he back arched and his hips seemed to move on their own account. They jerked, thrusting upwards, as if he wanted to fuck the air.

Images, sensations, and emotions flashed through Neil’s mind, he was unable to form one coherent thought and even though his mouth was constantly moving, the noises and shreds of sentences he uttered had stopped making sense. 

He must have succeeded in bringing his point across somehow as suddenly the frenzied fucking motions stopped. Chris held the dildo in place, buried deeply into Neil’s ass and then reached up. He ran his fingertips over Neil’s desperately hard cock. It was a light, soft touch but at the same time it was the most delicious and torturous touch ever. A long shudder passed through Neil and he felt Chris fingers working to remove that cursed cock ring. 

When he felt the pressure around the base of this shaft, around his balls lessen and disappear, Neil sighed in relief. He wasn’t given much respite as Chris continued to fuck him with the dildo. Neil tried to meet the deep thrusts as best he could, needing, wanting more still. 

He felt like he was burning up, he was so incredibly hot, both in the literal and the figurative sense of the word. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, he could hardly breathe, but it all was utterly meaningless. He was on fire; every nerve was ablaze with overpowering desire. 

Another deep push made him cry out and open his eyes. He caught sight of Chris still kneeling there, still handling the dildo but at the same time pumping his own dick frantically. 

For a split-second all was thrown into stark relief, the scene in front of him frozen and forever etched into his memory: Chris kneeling there, back straight, his left hand wrapped tightly around his erection, panting hard, drops of sweat running down his chest, disappearing into the thick patch of pubic hair. 

Neil failed to draw breath and felt his lungs burn and then, finally, his orgasm crashed over him. He was only vaguely aware of still moving frantically as he was coming hard. Then Chris’ hand was on his jerking cock, rubbing both their erections together. Heavy drops of hot sperm landed on his belly, on his thighs and he was unable to tell their moans, gasps and cries apart.

◊◊◊◊

What seemed like a life time later, Neil was slowly drifting back to full awareness. He felt heavy and weightless at the same time, exhausted and energized. The world seemed to spin in front of his tightly shut eyelids and one by one his senses returned to him. 

The air in the room felt cool against his feverish skin and made him shiver slightly. His heart was pounding at an insane speed in his chest and his breaths were loud, harsh and far too fast even in his own ears. The smell of sex, sweat and massage oil hung heavily in the air. 

Then he realized that a warm body lay half on top of his, the weight very pleasant against his legs and shoulder. He heard the other’s uneven breaths and a realisation flashed up in his sluggish mind.

“Chris!”  
It made him grin and everything came back to him: his birthday party, the second, personal present Chris had given him, the totally mind-blowing sex they had just had…

“Oh, Jesus,” he groaned. “Don’t do this to me, Chris. I’m not as young as I used to!”

He felt Chris body lift off his own and then a flat palm was pressed against his chest. He frowned and after blinking a few times, managed to open his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” he asked softly as he stared into Chris worried face. 

“I… just checking,” Chris muttered, looking somewhat bewildered. “Are you alight? Do you hurt?”

Neil shook his head and regretted it immediately. 

“I’m fine,” he assured his friend. 

“Really?” Chris asked, still looking anxious. “Not your heart then?” He added very quietly as if he was hoping that Neil would possible not catch his comment. 

“No,” Neil stated firmly. “No, what makes you think otherwise?”

“Dunno,” Chris mumbled. “You made a strange noise before you spoke and I…”

“…and you were worried?” Neil finished for him. He turned a little so that he was able to face Chris better. 

“So sweet of you, but there’s no need. I’m fine. If you don’t count the fact that I’m sore, my dick is still throbbing, my legs are trembling, my throat feels like it’s covered in sandpaper and all my muscles will be stiff tomorrow. Oh, and that I’m tired as hell and absolutely spent.”

A grin returned to Chris’ face and he flopped down next to Neil once again. 

“Then I did everything right,” he beamed. The almost childish glee in his voice made Neil laugh and he sat up and glanced down at his friend. 

“Yeah, you did,” he admitted and then claimed Chris’ mouth with a lazy, gentle kiss. 

After a while Chris reluctantly drew away and sat up himself. “Guess I better blow the candles out, don’t I?” He suggested in a tone that clearly conveyed that he’d rather not move from the spot. 

When Neil did not comment and instead sank back on the pillows, he sighed and got up. Before he took care of the lights, he grabbed one towel form the floor and wiped them both more or less clean. 

Darkness fell quite heavily around them when Chris had switched off the lamp and extinguished the two candles. He pulled the blanket tightly around both him and Neil as he climbed back into the bed and snuggled close behind Neil, who was laying on one side now, one elbow tugged underneath his head. 

He smiled into his pillow as he felt Chris settling down behind him, his body solid and warm against his back. Chris’ chin was resting against his shoulder, his nose just barely touched his neck and Chris’ warm breath tickled him slightly.

He was happy in that moment and even though Chris and he normally didn’t talk much about their feelings towards each other, he just had to say the following words:  
“I love you, Chris.”

No answer came, but that didn’t surprise him at all. He listened to their mutual breaths evening out, becoming slower and far between. When Chris hadn’t responded in any way for quite some time, Neil was convinced that his friend hadn’t heard his words at all and was already fast asleep behind him. It didn’t matter; he knew the truth anyway. 

Another few moments passed like that, with Neil sleepily hanging on to his thought for just a little while longer, when he suddenly heard Chris say in the faintest of whisper:

“I love you, too, birthday boy.”“I love you, too, birthday boy.”


End file.
